Bring It On Big Time
by powergirl1729
Summary: Carlos is hiding something and Logan is determined to find out what.  What he finds out is just the beginning. slash Cargan


AN: This is slightly AU but I tried to keep it as canon as I could. Rated T for abuse.

Carlos was hiding things and Logan was the only one who cared. It started after Carlos didn't try out for hockey freshman year. Kendall and James noticed the small boy acting weird, but they figured it was something stupid and unimportant. Logan refused to believe that. Carlos never kept secrets. If he was dared, he would scream his most embarrassing secret from the school rooftop (proved in third grade).

Carlos had been staying really late at school lately. He kept cancelling tutoring sessions with Logan or moving them to as late as eleven. He'd tried looking around school after hockey practice, but he didn't see where Carlos had gone.

Logan tried asking off hand why, but Carlos said he was working out in the weight room. James disproved this excuse. Even though he spent ninety percent of his time working out looking at the wall to wall mirror, he was still sure Carlos had never come in.

Logan had to admit Carlos was looking good though. He had always enjoyed the lingering look at the Latino, but lately he'd been seeing a lot more toned muscle. Whenever they hugged, he could feel those thick arms and just had the farthest feeling from friendship.

Eventually, he had to move. The only way to outwit Carlos was to think like him. That is why he had the brilliant idea of hiding in the backseat of Officer Garcia's squad car on a Saturday. It was hot, smelled bad, and they drove for hours. When they finally stopped, Logan couldn't even figure out what state they were in.

Carlos bounded out of the car and pulled out a duffle bag from the backseat. Mr. Garcia got out to and Logan scrambled out the other side as quietly as he could. He could faintly hear the conversation from the other side of the car.

"You sure you want to go your first professional hockey game alone? Why couldn't you invite someone? You know Kendall lives for hockey."

"Well I didn't want to say anything but… I'm meeting a girl. She's so cool and totally into hockey and stuff"

"That's my boy", a deep fatherly laugh, "I always knew you'd be a ladies' man"

Carlos laughed nervously and Logan felt a flare of jealously in his chest. He hoped he hadn't permanently damaged his back curled up in the backseat to watch Carlos and his secret girlfriend. He heard the door slam and ran behind the nearest tree as Officer Garcia drove away.

Suddenly his phone ran signaling Carlos. He covered the speaker and waited for the second ring before answering, "What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm hanging out with my grandmother today. What are you doing?"

That was bull. Carlos clearly didn't remember crying on his shoulder when his grandmother had a heart attack two years ago. "I'm studying. The entrance exam for Andrew Jackson is Monday", and he really should have been studying.

"You're not seriously considering going to that stuck-up private school?"

"My parents think it's a really good opportunity. I don't want to go, but what choice do I have?"

He heard footsteps and Carlos's voice coming from both the phone and right behind him. I figured Carlos would pick this tree to lean on. He whispered, "I'm busy. Can you call back later?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because… I'm in the library"

"Oh… but it's Saturday"

"I know that. Some people actually studying before the night before the test"

"You don't need to study for that. You know you'll get in. And you aren't going to that school anyway."

"I can't promise that"

"Are you hearing an echo?"

"Sorry, you're breaking up. I'll talk to you later then"

Logan shut his phone quickly. Carlos hung up and started walking away. Logan peeked around the tree watching him. He recognized the greyhounds that had been leaving the school Friday. What had that been for? Some sports team probably. But why lie about playing sports?

He pulled out a black hat and shades pulling the brim of the hat over his eyes. He hid from Carlos behind a large group of girls with very short skirts. Unfortunately, he was recognized.

"Oh my god, Logan. What are you doing here?"

It was Sandy Something-or-other. She had bleached blonde hair and was wearing her cheerleading outfit. He tutored her in math and, unfortunately, she was a dumb jerk. "I'm looking for a friend I must have lost him"

She was about continue talking to him, but Mandy, the lone girl in math club, pulled her away. "How'd you find out about the cheerleading competition today?"

He stood there confused, "Cheerleading competition. No I'm didn't come for that. There's a hockey game a few blocks from here…"

"It was cancelled yesterday, didn't you hear? I guess since you came all this way you can watch the competition with me. I came to watch Sandy."

He nodded still confused. Then it dawned on him. Clearly, Carlos's secret girlfriend was a cheerleader. This was much worse than the hockey game. There was no way he could compete with a gorgeous cheerleader.

"Yeah, why don't we do that?"

Mandy directed him away from the cheerleaders and into the stands.

They started talking about the MathCounts completion coming up next month. Even after various groups of girls flipping around in criminally short skirts passed, they weren't really paying attention.

Logan had realized he didn't like girls long ago, and didn't feel like faking interest now. Suddenly, he was shushed, "This is our school"

He glanced out still not interested. The squad ran out in their blue and gold uniform cheering. Logan watched confused, "There are male cheerleaders?"

He shrunk from the withering glare he received, "You didn't know that?"

"No. I don't know anything about cheerleading"

She laughed, "Well, your friend does"

He glanced down confused and felt his jaw drop. Carlos was one of the boys jumping and flipping with the girls. He was strangely fascinated watching his friend, not even watching the other girls. Carlos was the smallest guy on the squad, but he still had to lift and toss several girls. That explained why he'd suddenly gotten stronger.

Logan smiled as Carlos did some kind of mid-air split. He'd gotten more flexible too. The number was finished too soon and the next group, all girls this time, filled the stage. He heard laughter, "Got a little crush there Logie?"

He looked at her alarmed, "No, I don't know what you're talking about"

"Yeah right. You're so obvious. It's not a problem. Why do you think I come?"

"To support your friend"

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it"

He laughed, "Not too ashamed of that?"

"I know you can keep a secret. You want to talk to Carlos?"

"No. I'm going to surprise him. You want to talk to… your friend"

"No, this whole event gives me a headache".

A week later, Logan planned to talk to Carlos after cheer practice. He watched practice for an hour before it happened. One of the flyers tumbled down, and Carlos was there to catch her. Unfortunately, he stumbled back falling into the bleacher with a crack Logan imagined he could here from the other side of the field. He crumpled lifeless as the rest of the squad flipped out.

Within minutes, sirens sounded and an ambulance drove up near the field. Logan grabbed his helmet and bike and started pedaling toward the nearest hospital. Ten blocks later he ran into the hospital out of breath and soaked in sweat.

He ran to the receptionist, "Is there a Carlos Garcia here?"

She looked up and he could see dark circles under her eyes, "Are you family?"

"Yes", he lied easily, "I'm Roberto Garcia, his brother"

Thankfully, she didn't bother to check his ID and he got the room number. He hoped Carlos's older brother wouldn't mind him stealing his name.

Carlos was passed out in the hospital bed still wearing his cheerleading outfit. Logan waited for a few minutes and Carlos began to wake up. The Latino glanced confused at Logan confused, "Why are you wearing a helmet?"

Logan blushed pulling his helmet of his head, "Sorry, didn't realize I still had it on. You OK?"

Carlos nodded trying to sit up, but struggled. Logan pushed him down again lightly, "Is now a bad time to make fun of your for being a cheerleader?"

"I'm not a cheerleader"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "You're wearing a cheerleading outfit."

Carlos looked down and winced, "You can't tell anyone"

"Why is that such a big deal?"

Carlos gave him a look, "Are you serious? Do you know what will happen to me if this gets around school? I'll be bullied until I kill myself."

"That's a little overdramatic, don't you think"

"Yes, but my dad will disinherit me"

Logan didn't know who to respond to that. He'd heard about Officer Garcia's multiple attempts at sensitivity training. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, I was watching Bring It On a few months ago. My dad came in and was watching it behind me. When some male cheerleaders came on screen, he just said, 'That's a disgrace. I hope you know that none of this would ever be acceptable under my roof' He wasn't joking. I had to convince him I was watching it because I wanted to look up the girl's skirts. Is it weird that something like that is considered good at my house?"

Logan hesitated nervously, "It is weird, and your father wasn't being serious. He was just being insensitive, probably had a bad day at work."

Carlos shook his head, "Trust me. He's always like that. Logan, he can't find out. Promise me you won't tell"

Logan nodded, "You should probably change then. I don't know how you're going to explain the uniform to your dad. 'I was just sneaking into cheer practice. I've been sneaking for the past three months'"

Carlos laughed, "That's ridiculous. I've been sneaking in for the past year"

"I feel really oblivious right now"

Carlos was released from the hospital the next day. How he managed to convince his whole family that he got a concussion doing math homework was still a mystery. He still wasn't allowed in school for two days, and no sports for a week. The first day, Logan came to see him right after school.

Carlos was holed up in his room watching a cheerleader movie. Logan dumped that day's homework on Carlos's abandoned desk, "If you really want to hide this stuff from your parents, stop watching Bring It On so many times"

Carlos looked at him confused, "What are you talking about? This is Bring It On _Again_, the sequel. It's terrible compared to the original, but there's more eye candy"

"Do you hear yourself?"

"No, I went deaf in one ear. I'm also blind so I can't do my homework"

Carlos made one of his many adorable faces, "You could do it for me"

"I think the teachers can tell the difference between my handwriting and your chicken scratch."

Carlos pouted, but continued to watch the movie. Logan glanced over to see some extremely hyper blonde chick flirting with some random guy, "You are aware this is a chick flick right?"

Carlos ignored his friend pointedly. Logan sat down next to him, "Here's a present", he plopped a hockey helmet on Carlos's messy hair.

"What's this for?"

"See, after someone gets their first concussion, it's much easier for them to get another one. The more concussion one gets the easier it is for them to get more. If you wear this you might not get as many concussions"

He was suddenly assaulted by his hyper best friend, "Thank you. I love it when you get all smart and doctory."

Logan blushed heavily, gently pushing his friend away, "It's really not that big of a deal. Calm down Carlos"

There was a knock at the door and Carlos practically leapt away from Logan pushing the pale boy off the bed. Officer Garcia stood there still wearing his police uniform, sunglasses and hat completing the picture of bad cop. "What are you still doing in bed?"

Carlos looked down quietly mumbling something. Logan moved to the TV trying to quietly change the channel. Thankfully, the next channel he flipped to was hockey.

"I hope you weren't there all day"

"Mr. Garcia. If I may speak, you are supposed to stay in bed if you had a concussion. If he'd been moving around he'd have likely fallen and gotten another concussion"

He backed away from the withering gaze, "Why is he here?"

Carlos seemed angry at that, "He's my friend that's why. He came over to give me my homework"

The adult glanced Logan over distastefully. He saw the pocket protector and the nerdy sweater vest. "So you're the nerd. Here's twenty bucks to do his homework until this silly concussion rolls over"

Logan accepted the money somehow keeping his mouth from dropping open. The officer glanced at Carlos and removed the helmet roughly, "Take off the stupid thing. It makes you look weaker than you already are"

He left the room and Carlos looked as if he was going to break something. He got up shaking and picked up the helmet, "Thanks Logan. I'll never take this off, no matter what my dad says"

Logan was still shaking, "Is this why I never get invited over?"

Carlos nodded guiltily, "He's not usually this bad. He loves Kendall, big star of the hockey team and all. He's really annoyed because I want all this sympathy for a little bump on the head"

Logan was about to say something else but Carlos was distracted again, "Turn it back. I don't want to miss the big fight between Whittier and Tina"

Logan changed it back and watched the movie with little interest. He was dozing off when Carlos suddenly started crying. At first, Logan joked, "What did the perfect little cheerleader break up with her boyfriend?"

Then he looked over and saw that that wasn't why Carlos was crying. He had his knees pulled to his chest and was trying to muffle the tears with a pillow.

"What's wrong?" There's a stupid question.

"You stood up to my dad."

I'm not an expert on being tough, but I'm pretty sure that babbling out some useless information doesn't constitute as standing up"

"But you didn't care. Even after he called you a nerd, which by the way I never called you"

"Why should I care what he thinks?"

The next thing he knew Carlos's lips were on his. It was soft and innocent, but amazing. He didn't hear the door opening, and the next thing he knew he was kissing the grass as he was bodily thrown out.

He called Carlos's cell as soon as he was safely away. He texted, emailed, facebooked, even tweeted him, but Carlos had removed himself from the world. Or maybe, someone else had down the removing. He never dared return to that house.

Wednesday, Carlos came to school with a black eye and a slight limp, still wearing the helmet. Logan didn't have to ask. He pulled Carlos aside during lunch and held him as he cried. They didn't kiss again, but suddenly every touch was intimate. The brushing of hands meant _I'm here_. A casual arm around the shoulder meant _I love you_. A high five meant _I miss you_. Most importantly, a tap on the shoulder meant _I need you_.

Logan knew Carlos quit the cheer squad. They still hung out at Logan's house, but under the pretext of a date. After much persuasion, Mandy agreed to pretend to date Carlos in exchange for stealing Logan's pencils and calculator.

On one of those fake date nights, they were hanging in Logan's bedroom watching Bring It On: All or Nothing. It was not Logan's choice, but he'd tolerate Hannah Montana for Carlos.

"I still don't get why she'd even think about choosing the football jerk over a sexy male cheerleader."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Because she's a girl and girls are stupid. Plus, I've met much sexier male cheerleaders."

"Really? Who?"

Logan didn't reply and Carlos eventually got it. They kissed quickly. It was only the second kiss, but Logan wanted more. "You're still afraid of your dad"

Carlos nodded biting his lip sadly, "After he found out, he just pretended it never happened. He likes to pretend that I'm straight and normal, and I'm really scared of what he'll do if he finds out I'm still hanging out with you"

Logan straightened the others helmet affectionately, "I don't care what you decide. I'll always do what's best for you, even if that means we can't be together"

"No! ... I mean I'm absolutely sure that us being apart is not the best thing you can do for me"

Logan grinned kissing his forehead, "I guess we just have to wait this out then."

Carlos whimpered biting his lips again. It was a nasty habit that really irked Logan for some reason.

He glanced up at the T V screen watching the love interest kiss passionately and sighed. Carlos seemed to read his mind and kissed him. It started out just as innocent as the first two, a light peck on the lips. Carlos pushed closer gently asking for access to Logan's mouth. Soon they were exploring each other's mouth happily.

Carlos made the next move sliding cool hand under Logan's shirt slowly tracing the muscles on his back. Logan shuddered happily and not to be outdone trailed his hands up Carlos's thighs squeezing slightly.

Carlos trailed kisses down Logan's soft neck enjoying all the stifled moans coming from his boyfriend. Logan grabbed the hem of the other's shirt and slowly started pulling it up enjoying the sight of toned abs. Just as Logan was about to get it off, his phone rang.

He was thoroughly pissed off, but he couldn't just ignore it. He grabbed the phone trying (and failing) to ignore Carlos sitting behind him kissing his neck. The screen read Mandy.

"Carlos, oh jeez, Carlos stop, this may be important"

The darker boy sat back pouting as Logan answered, "You have a good reason for calling?"

"He knows"

Logan's heart had been racing a few seconds prior, but it suddenly stopped. There was a sob on the other end, "I'm so sorry. He called, and I tried everything I could think of. He knows where he is and he's coming for him"

"It's ok. It's not your fault. I'm sure you did everything you could. We have to go"

He shut the phone and grabbed Carlos by the arm, "Your dad knows we're here. Let's go!"

Carlos shook his head, "If we run, then he'll blame your parents. I have to deal with this"

"Baby, please don't. I love you and I can't see you hurt again"

He remained adamant, "You said you were willing to do anything for me. I'm returning the favor"

Carlos walked outside waiting for the squad car to pull up. Logan watched trying to obey Carlos and stay put. The second Officer Garcia got out of the car and grabbed Carlos roughly by the shirt front, Logan broke, running across the yard.

"Don't touch him!"

He saw stars as a large hand flew into his face. He heard Carlos scream, "You stay far away from me and my son, faggot"

Logan pulled himself up wobbling, "No, you need to stay away from my Carlos"

He was rewarded by more stars, but this time he only stumbled backwards, able to stay upright. He looked up to see Carlos turn into a blur of legs and arms, wild hits aimed at his own father.

The officer easily knocked Carlos to the ground. When the boy fell to the grass, Garcia kicked him in the ribs just to keep him down. Logan froze thinking of what to do. Officer Garcia pulled some handcuffs and restrained Carlos who was still kicking and screaming.

As the police door slammed, Logan heard the police radio went off. Reporting a disturbance on his street. Asking someone to check it out. He heard Officer Garcia call it in, saying he was going to check it out.

Logan suddenly snapped out of his panic and ran toward the house. His mother stood worried at the door. "Don't worry, I called the cops."

"Mom, he is the cops. We need to call someone else"

He ran upstairs and noticed Carlos's phone. He flicked through numbers and saw Roberto. Older brother at local college, sounded promising. Logan had always wondered why Roberto had moved out as soon as he graduated high school, and now he knew.

Three rings and a bored tone answered, "Carlos?"

"No, it's Logan. Carlos is in big trouble. Your dad is furious and I think he's really going got hurt Carlos"

There was silence from the other end. Some scuffling and the voice returned sounding panicked, "I'm going now. Thanks for telling me"

The call ended and Logan threw the phone on the bed feeling useless. After two hours of unbearable waiting, there was some ringing. He grabbed the phone form the bed, "Carlos is at the hospital. Could you make sure he's OK? I have… something else to deal with"

"Yes, that's fine"

Logan ran out the door telling his mother he'd be out and he biked twenty blocks to the hospital. As he ran into the hospital he couldn't help but think being friends with Carlos really helped his endurance.

The ER was full of nurse running around and what looked like drunk driving accidents. Logan ran up to the receptionist. "Carlos Garcia?"

She looked at him sadly, "Logan Mitchell? He right over there. Second door to your left"

Logan didn't wait for anymore explanation. He ran to the room impatiently. There was a doctor there writing on a clipboard. Carlos was lying in the bed unconscious. He looked like a nightmare. His face was a rainbow of bruises and there was a cast on his leg.

The nurse looked up sadly, "Don't worry. He's going to be ok."

Logan nodded, unable to speak. The nurse handed him Carlos's helmet, "You may want this. He didn't want to lose it"

It was the old hockey helmet. Logan looked it over and saw a large dent on the back. "What happened to it?"

She looked up, "I'd guess that he took a really hard hit to the head. That helmet probably saved his life"

Logan wasn't sure whether to smile or cry. He nodded and sat next to Carlos waiting for him to wake up. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand half trying to wake him up, half trying to reassure himself. The steady pulse at Carlos' wrist and the depressing beat of the heart monitor was the only indication that he was alive.

It was hours later that Logan woke up, immediately feeling guilty for sleeping. Carlos was awake looking over at him sleepily. "When did you get here?"

Logan rubbed his eyes not separating his hand from Carlos'. "I've been here for awhile. Are you OK?"

"No, but I will be. You're the one who called Robby?"

Logan nodded slowly waking up. "You saved my life"

Carlos looked completely sincere which made Logan want to cry, "But, it's my fault you were in danger in the first place"

Carlos shakily moved his other hand to cup Logan's cheek, "Never say that. It's his fault not yours. You saved me so many times and I don't want you to forget that"

A pained expression crossed over the beaten boy's face and he moved away. "You know your helmet saved me"

"When I gave it to you, I didn't expect you to wear it everywhere. I'm glad you did"

Carlos grinned, but it was a pained one. On the bruised face, a smile, even weak, looked forced and strange. Logan kissed the other's darker palm softly. Carlos sighed, "You're not leaving, right?"

Logan squeezed his hand, "I'll stay until they kick me out if you want"

"I'd like that"

His eyes began rolling up in his head and within minutes he was fast asleep. Logan watched the boy sleep silently. The nurse came in gesturing at her watch. Logan mouthed, "Please". She glanced at him, then Carlos, and then back. She sighed and let him stay. Logan rested his head on the hospital bed and fell asleep as well.

The next morning, a different nurse woke Logan up rudely, "What are you doing here? Visiting hours don't start for another two hours."

Logan got up, but when he tried to remove his hand from Carlos', the other boy woke up. "No, don't go. Why can't he stay?"

Carlos began crying, but the nurse huffed and dragged Logan out, "He'll be back in two hours. Try to keep calm until then"

Logan protested, but he could see that resistance was futile at that point in time. He walked to a nearby bagel shop and got breakfast. As soon as he could come back to the hospital he ran in, pulling a very unLogan-like move and flipping off the nurse that had kicked him out earlier.

Carlos was wide awake and waiting for Logan. "When can I leave?"

Logan ruffled his hair, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because the nurse scares me. She kicked you out and when I asked for breakfast she got really annoyed and didn't answer"

Logan laughed. Even in a situation like this Carlos was still sweet and cute. "I can get you something to eat"

Carlos shook his head, "Stay. I missed you"

Logan sat down where he'd been before and intertwined their fingers. The silence was broken by Roberto coming into the room. He looked like he hadn't slept last night.

"Hey, kiddo"

Carlos tried to smile, but no one bought it. "Where's dad?"

"In jail. He can't hurt you now"

"Is he being convicted?"

"Maybe. He's a cop. It's going to be hard to keep him down"

Logan growled, "He can't go free after this"

Roberto nodded, "I agree. We'll get him somehow"

Two months later, Logan was helping Carlos fix his suit. The trial was in an hour and Carlos hadn't spoken in two days. Logan was already fully dressed, looking perfect thanks to James interfering. He easily tied his boyfriend's tie, "It's going to be OK"

Carlos looked at him sadly, but didn't say anything. Logan kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you"

Carlos nodded and slouched away silently. They drove to the car ride in silence. Carlos was still staring blankly forward not saying a word, but he grabbed Logan's hand in the car reassuring the pale boy he was still the same.

Kendall and James met them at the courthouse. Kendall tried to make light of the event by annoying James, and messing up the pretty boy's hair. As James chased the blonde around the court stairs, Carlos just barely smiled.

No one smiled when the trial began. Officer Mitchell had one of the best lawyers in the state. They'd worked together to close some huge cases before. Even so, the lawyer was flubbing against the onslaught of evidence stacked against Carlos's father.

Logan was called up to testify and even through his shyness and fear of public speaking he said everything he could to prove the officer's guilt. Carlos, the one with the most evidence, was flaking barley able to speak. Later, their lawyer claimed that this actually helped, because it showed how truly terrified Carlos was of his father.

The whole process was over in a week. Mr. Garcia was sentenced to twenty years which in Logan's opinion was a few lifetimes too short.

Nothing good lasted. Within the week, Carlos' mother who was already depressed tried to kill herself. Mrs. Mitchell snatched Carlos away from the foster care system just in time, and he started living with Logan.

Carlos ended up going through months of therapy and he didn't smile any more. Logan convinced Carlos to join the hockey team again, but it wasn't like middle school any more. Logan was willing to wait till Carlos had gotten better, but after months it was getting harder to keep trying.

One night, Logan was woken by Carlos sneaking into his room. Logan sat up, "Everything alright?"

He yawned, watching Carlos move toward him looking down. Carlos sat down on the side of the bed looking up. Logan moved closer feeling Carlos shivering in the cold air. Carlos looked up sadly and kissed Logan wordlessly.

Logan kissed him back lightly pulling him closer. Carlos buried his fingers in the brunette's hair kissing him desperately.

Carlos broke away, "You don't hate me"

"What?"

Carlos looked away about to cry.

"I mean no, no. What makes you think I could ever hate you?"

"Well, I've just been a burden all these months. I keep having dreams about you telling me that you hate me. You're telling me that I'm useless and kicking me out. And then I'm all alone"

"At least now you know everything that I'd never do. I love you, and nothing will change that. I don't care how long it takes for you to be your old self again"

Carlos smiled for the first time in months. Logan kissed him gently, "I wish you'd smile more. You used to have that grin plastered all over your face every day. It used to annoyed me how you were so happy all the time"

Carlos continued smiling, "I guess I can try. Can I stay with you tonight?"

Logan nodded as Carlos climbed in next to him. Carlos shivered as the pale boy wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, Logan"

Logan traced fingers through Carlos' hair, "Love you too. Go to sleep"

AN: This started out as complete fluff. I think I proved that any attempt at angst turns into fluff and any attempt and fluff turns to angst. I got this idea watching 7 secrets with Big Time Rush. Carlos being a cheerleader; the idea refused to go away. Reviews are like new episodes of BTR, they make me scream with happiness.


End file.
